kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BebopKate
My talk page archives for 2008 are right here. Vandal Hey, we have a vandal here (Ggu35). You want to stomp him out? Belinda-Rikku 05:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Methinks this is going to be an interesting night...he apparently has no life. BebopKate 07:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Ooh what did he do? Marexl 08:25, 3 January 2009 (UTC) He went to the trouble of creating a new username, so I blocked him again. Hopefully that took care of his IPs, but I'm keeping an eye on things just in case... BebopKate 08:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) that did not do a thing to me. i just changed the IP so yeah you suck. if you block me again ill just change the IP again. its useless. Ggu35 He's back. Guardian Soul 03:14, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Oh Gawd stop being a jerk and leave before I get angry (Twards Spamer). You know why he is doing this? Marexl 05:09, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Probably because he has no life. I have let the Wikia admins know of what's going on, and they're helping us keep an extra close eye on this guy and his IPs. In the meantime, just keep reverting with the best of them. ^_^ BebopKate 05:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Forum help Clarkmaster asksHowdy, I need some help creatin a forum Clarkmaster thanks you thanks I started Forum:New Partners, stop by and add someting some time Help I need some gameplay help for Re: Chain of Memories, if you can oblige. I can't beat Ursula, I keep trying and I can't do it. Any advice? Drake Clawfang 02:57, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, the main problem I find is I'm running out of cards too fast. I use to stock magic and three Cloud cards, but I found I ended up wasting them, so now I'm stocking a lot of attack cards, along with a few Potions and Cures. She still kicks my ass. Drake Clawfang 03:04, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh, what part in Agribah are you stuck at, maybe I can help? Drake Clawfang 03:04, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well in general, I largely find summon cards useless, but that's me. Seriously, for your deck I'd use mid-powered cards like 4-7s. Then when you stock them in threes, it adds up and the combo is stronger than a single high-powered card, but you save the deck cost. Also, for bosses, including Jafar, have several 0 cards on hand to break their sleights, makes life a lot easier. Drake Clawfang 03:17, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Ha ha, I beat the bitch! It was mostly luck, though. The mouse ear (counter) cards were key, they stun her long enough for me to land combos. Three Wishes helped a lot, ending my combos with that really helped boost the damage. Well, good luck to you! ^_^ Drake Clawfang 03:52, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Deck Building Found this in a FAQ on-line, it works pretty well. Try it. ---- 6x Assorted Keyblade Cards (Value of 8) 9x Assorted Keyblade Cards (Value of 7) 2x Standard Keyblade cards (Value of 0) for counters 1x Cure (Value of 6 at least) 1x Hi-Potion (any Value) 1x Cure (Value of 6 at least) 1x Megalixir (any Value) 1x Cure (Value of 6 at least) 1x Potion (any Value) 1x Maleficent (optional) Total CP Required: 700 (625 without Maleficent) Deck should be assembled as layed out: 8 Card Counts first, then 7's, then 0's, etc. The point of this deck is based around the Sleight Sonic Blade, which is attained at level 28 This Sleight is done by having 3 different Keyblade cards totaling between 20 and 23. Start any fight by using the Maleficent card if you have it. After that page to the last 8 card you have, Sleight that together with 2 7's to create Sonic Blade and unleash it. Keep grouping Sleights together, using the 8's first and then filling with 7's. After you get 4 Sleights in you'll have 2 8's and a single 7 left over, Sleight all of those together to do a final. Sonic Blade will keep the opponent stunned and prevent them from countering. Depending on the fight you can choose one of 2 different paths, you can either draw out your deck length by reloading and attacking with the 9 7's that you will have left, getting another 3 Sleights in. If you choose to reload or not, when ready Sleight a Hi-Potion with a single cure card, then use it (press both L1 and R1 to use a 2 card Sleight,) during an enemies attack that you can break with the combined value. They will recoil causing your potion to go off 100% of the time, they might break your cure but the cure aspect is a moot point to increase the card value of the potions. Once your deck is fully reloaded with a Hi-potion repeat the previous steps of Sleighting together everything you have, Reload again if necessary to prolong, then Sleight together your Megalixir and another cure during the enemies attack. *optional step to increase life span of deck* Take all of your reloaded cards and use standard attacks, this is where your Maleficent enemy card will come into affect, increasing the damage of all of your attacks significantly. Once you run out of cards Sleight your final potion and 2 Cures, which will have been reloaded with your Megalixir This will reload your spent cards and create a cura, healing you for any damage incurred during using regular attacks. With your final rotation, use Sleights again until you run out. Reload if necessary but as long as most of your Sleights hit almost nothing will survive. Your 0 keys are meant for Sleights that the opponent uses that total higher then 20, as your Sonic Blade Sleights will either cancel each other out or fail, negating a high amount of damage you can deal. ---- Update - This deck kicks ass, I just used it to make Vexen my bitch. ^_^. Drake Clawfang 05:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Twice. Drake Clawfang 06:01, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Something's gone missing Indeed, thank you, Ultima. ^_^ BebopKate 18:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Sh!t I just realized a huuuuuge problem: the Twilight Town category. Because the forum uses that same name, the forum topics in the forum are showing up in the category alongside the mainspace articles like Setzer and Seifer. Drake Clawfang 05:35, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Bugger. How'd we miss that? Hmm...I guess we can change the Forum topics to a Twilight Town Forum category? It's a bit late for me to work on now, but I'll help you with it when I get back from work late tomorrow evening... BebopKate 06:25, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::I can change the current forum topics to the new category, but the auto-categorization when starting a new topic has to be changed too. I've no clue how to do that. Drake Clawfang 06:27, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, me neither. I'll tinker with it tomorrow. Right now, it's too late for me to do much more than sit here, drink my soda water, try to get "One-Winged Angel" out of my head, and think about my nice, fluffy bed. ^_^ BebopKate 06:29, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, just tried changing the category. To change the category, we'd have to change the forum header at the top of the topic, and to make that work, we have to move the entire forum to a new namespace. But if we're gonna move it to a new namespace, maybe we could rename the forum entirely so this doesn't happen again? Drake Clawfang 06:34, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Sounds good enough to give it a try. Worst thing that happens is we revert it if it doesn't work and ask for help. BebopKate 06:39, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Cool. I hafta head to bed soon, but in the morning if you wanna move the forum to a new namespace, I'll be willing to change the topic headers appropriately. Drake Clawfang 06:41, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :The forum is now the Twilight Town Library. Looks like we're going to have to move the articles some other way...sigh. Work is pretty early and pretty long, but I will be by at some point to help. Have a good night's sleep, and thanks for finding this! BebopKate 06:50, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::No need for thanks, I am a servant of the world wiki, after all. ;) Drake Clawfang 06:52, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okie dokie, I'm in the process of moving the forum topics to the new category. Just one more thing - when you click the "new topic" link in the forums, the header isn't showing up in the edit window. Do you know how to fix that? Drake Clawfang 17:17, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind, figured it out. ^_^ Drake Clawfang 17:18, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Someone asked me to help, but I don't know how Ah, I see. ^_^ Not really a KH Wiki issue, but thanks for looking out for others nonetheless. BebopKate 03:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) New Article I just created the Memory article and was wondering if you had any ideas for improving it. Drake Clawfang 01:17, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Wow...that's pretty bloody awesome actually. Nothing I can see right now...just may need to change as more info about the games come out as always. Nicely done. BebopKate 02:41, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, thank you! Drake Clawfang 02:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Vandalism :Got it, thanks for the message. BebopKate 21:18, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Problem With a User Can you explain to me what Eliskuya's problem is? I tried to speak to him several times, once just to admonish him and other times to offer help to him. All times, no matter what I had to say, he ignored my messages and removed them from his talk page, and this is seriously irritating me. What's his deal? Drake Clawfang 06:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Looking at his talk page history, it's not just me. Pretty much anyone who leaves him a message is ignored and has their message removed. I know Admins aren't supposed to police talk pages, but can you do something? I find this incredibly rude to other users and myself that he would act like this. Drake Clawfang 06:25, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know what your talking about. She removed my messages not only on her/his talk page, but on somebody else's. [[User:Ultima The High Seraph|'Philip']] [[User talk:Ultima The High Seraph|'Mccann']] 07:55, 9 February 2009 (UTC)